Drugs
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: "Conocerla fue como caer en las drogas" / Regalo de cumpleaños para Kia Zaoldyeck/Alinekiryuu; Two-shot, PARTE 1.
_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Drugs**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Parte 1.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sinopsis:_ Conocerla fue como caer en las drogas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Miss Choco-chips**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _Los ángeles lo llaman placer divino; los demonios, sufrimiento infernal; los hombres, amor._

(Heinrich Heine)

.

.

.

 **Paso 1:** _ **Primer contacto con la droga.**_

.

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue un borrón verde. ¿El infierno no se suponía que era rojo? O, incluso si por algún milagro estaba redimido y se hallaba en el cielo… ¿este no debería ser blanco?

.

Parpadeó varias veces, repentinamente consciente del dolor en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Mierda… Momento. Los muertos no sienten. Y él **definitivamente** sentía. Eso quería decir… ¿estaba vivo?

.

Recordó estar en los laboratorios de la Liga de las sombras, el sufrimiento (físico y emocional) de ser el conejillo de Indias de su madre… y, luego de lo que sintió como meses en la oscuridad, luz. Se vio rodeado de rostros conocidos, héroes junto a los que había luchado. Entre ellos, sus 'hermanos'; Jason, Timothy, Stephanie... Los cálidos brazos de su padre, acurrucándolo con cariño, es lo último que viene a su mente. Parece ser que perdió la consciencia.

.

Todo había pasado, entonces. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba?

.

Esforzándose en enfocar, notó que el brillo verde no era de un prado o valle, como había creído. Se trataba de un par de ojos, grandes y brillantes, a pocos centímetros de su cara. Curiosos, chispeantes y con una profundidad que parecía penetrar en su alma.

.

Acostumbrado como estaba a lo imprevisto, no reaccionó. Simplemente devolvió la mirada, analizando el rostro completo de quien invadía su espacio personal. Una chica, de piel blanca, nariz abotonada y boca pequeña, con facciones aún infantiles a pesar de que debería ser de su edad.

.

-Dime tu nombre –exigió con voz que, sin carecer de feminidad, era firme y decidida.

.

-¿Quién eres? –inquirió él en lugar de contestar, ignorándola.

.

-Pregunté primero, Robin.

.

Ante su alias, frunció el ceño- Ya sabes quién soy.

.

-Es el procedimiento de rutina –explicó, retirándose un poco. La siguió con las pupilas, notando que agarraba unos papeles apoyados en una tablilla de madera.- Tengo que asegurarme que no tienes secuelas, como pérdida de memoria, confusión, mareos…

.

Entonces cayó en cuenta el chico que la desconocida usaba una bata blanca, lo cual, sumado a que ahora podía analizar los alrededores y deducir que estaba en algún tipo de hospital, llevó a una conclusión.

.

-Eres enfermera.

.

-El término correcto es 'Doctora' y… No me digas, ¿Qué me delató? ¿La ropa, las preguntas relacionadas con tu salud o el hecho de que estas en una enfermería?

.

El sarcasmo goteaba de las palabras de la joven, aunque no de manera irritada, sino más bien divertida. Como si fuera un adulta hablando con un niñito. Bufó, ¿Quién se creía? Debían tener la misma edad.

.

Pensó unos segundos en eso. 13/14 años… ¿Y era ya un médico? Difícilmente posible. A menos que fuera mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba…

.

Cansado y dolorido, sin ganas de discutir, suspiró y contestó sus dudas anteriores.

.

-Soy Robin, como ya sabes. No hay lagunas mentales, obviando el tiempo que pasé inconsciente, ni confusión, y los mareos son mínimos. Me duele un poco el cuerpo, pero nada que no pueda manejar.

.

La muchacha asintió, conforme- Bien, es buena señal. La molestia física pasará pronto, no te preocupes. Tus músculos simplemente deben estar resentidos por no haberlos movido durante el tiempo que pasaste secuestrado, sin contar tu corto lapso despierto, y los cuatro días que llevabas aquí, inconsciente –antes que pudiera interrumpirla, siguió, adivinando sus pensamientos-. Estas en la Liga de la Justicia, y tienes a todos tan malditamente preocupados que Tsunade-shishou y yo tuvimos que patearlos fuera de aquí. Se estaban metiendo en mis nervios. Batman fue el más insistente, _demandó_ que lo dejáramos quedarse contigo.

.

Ladeó el rostro, aceptando la información con naturalidad y, por alguna razón, sin dudar de ella. Mirando a su alrededor y viendo que su padre brillaba por su ausencia, alzó una ceja.

.

La sonrisa de la enfermera ( _doctora_ , se recordó, aun algo incrédulo) era macabra.

.

-Siendo que él fue quien nos cazó por medio continente, debería haber sabido que Shishou **no** toma bien las ordenes. No te preocupes, está vivo. Aunque no me extrañaría que no regrese hasta la noche.

.

Damian escuchó con atención, había mucho respeto en la voz de la chica. 'Shishou'… ¿era una palabra japonesa? Su ágil mente le recordó al instante el significado; "maestra".

.

Iba a preguntar nuevamente quien era, pero sus cansados orbes azules captaron finalmente algo que lo dejó parpadeando con incredulidad.

.

-Creo que algo anda mal con mis ojos –Informó. Era la encargada de su salud después de todo, ¿no? Si Batman confiaba lo bastante en ella como para permitirle estar a solas con él (mientras estaba vulnerable, nada menos), debía ser por algo.

.

 _Eso_ llamó su atención. En un segundo, sus manos brillantes de luz verde (¿Era una Linterna?) se posaron en las sienes del héroe adolescente, su faz reluciente de preocupación. Un alivio instantáneo calmó el leve dolor de cabeza, que Damian ni sabía que sufría hasta que le fue quitado. Una chispa de curiosidad alteró su semblante serio. No había oído antes de nadie como ella.

.

-No veo nada fuera de lo común… -musitó la oji jade, mordiendo su labio, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse, colocando almohadas a su espalda, para inspeccionar más fácilmente sus pupilas- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

.

-No es eso. Me parece que estoy desarrollando un raro caso de daltonismo –explicó-. Eso, o tienes el cabello rosa –bufó, extrañamente bromista. Diablos, estaba vivo. Eso pondría de buen humor a cualquiera.

.

…Excepto a ella, al parecer. Arrugó la nariz con fastidio y 'apagó' el resplandor verde, cruzando sus brazos.

.

-Serás… -suspiró- No, Robin, no hay nada mal contigo. Este es mi color natural. No, no bromeo. Y sí, sé que es raro y antinatural, pero te garantizo que no soy una peligrosa mutación genética –respondió sus preguntas antes que pudiera hacerlas siquiera, justo como minutos antes.

.

-¿Lees mentes? -¿sería una Alien, como Manhunter? No sabía que los marcianos podían sanar con sus manos…

.

-No; es lo que siempre quieren saber. Tampoco soy extraterrestre –Agregó. Luego, roló los ojos-. Pelo rosa y ojos verdes. Una fantástica ninja, ¿no crees? –soltó con sarcasmo, nuevamente más bromista que irritada, mientas volvía su atención a los papeles que antes analizaba. Su humor cambiaba tanto que el mareo de Damian se acentúo.

.

-¿Ninja?

.

-Sí. Pero no de esos patéticos plagios de la Liga de las Sombras.

.

Ahora, él estaba molesto- ¿Patético? Batman fue entrenado por ellos, RedHood también. Y yo me crie allí. Estoy seguro que soy más ninja que una niña que habla demasiado, de pelo rosa –soltó lo último como si de una blasfemia se tratase.

.

Consiguió lo que pretendía. La chica (ya se estaba cansando de decirle así en su mente, ¿Es que no pensaba darle su nombre?) giró en redondo, hundiendo uno de sus finos dedos en su pecho con más fuerza de la necesaria.

.

-Escucha bien, pequeño petirrojo engreído. No te golpeo porque eres mi paciente, pero deberías ser más agradecido con quien pasó 96 horas en vela vigilando tu respiración.

.

-Insultaste mi ascendencia.

.

-Te insultas solo, al decirle a esa parda de deshonrosos copiones "ancestros". Pero –se detuvo, alzando una mano- no voy a discutir esto contigo. No ahora. Necesitas relajarte para sanar propiamente.

.

Quería negarse al cambio de tema, insistir en que ella era la patética, y que la Liga de las sombras podría ser poco ortodoxa, pero nunca falta de honor. Pero estaba realmente agotado. Lo dejaría para otro momento.

.

-No me has dicho quién eres aún –mencionó, mientras se acomodaba en sus almohadas, cerrando pesadamente los parpados.

.

-Eres un detective, estoy segura que conseguirás mi nombre por tu cuenta. Será divertido ver cuánto demoras –ese era un reto, lo sabía y no pensaba huir de él. Abrió los ojos, chocando estos con los verdes de ella. Sintió las esquinas de su boca elevarse, imitando la sonrisa socarrona que le era enseñada-. Pero, mientras tanto, puedes decirme Kunoichi.

.

.

.

 _ **Paso 2:**_ **Segundo y tercer contacto.**

.

Caminaba, con la vista perdida y los hombros caídos. El dolor no le era ajeno, la sensación de pérdida y vacío tampoco, pero nunca los había sufrido en un nivel tan elevado.

.

Grayson estaba muerto. Dick, su hermano, su compañero, aquel por el que había luchado contra su madre, aquel que le había enseñado a ser mejor persona, su ejemplo y uno de los pocos seres que quería con sinceridad… ya no estaba.

.

Los primeros momentos tras despertar no había preguntado. Quizás estaba de misión, o muy ocupado para ir a visitarlo. No sonaba como Grayson, pero era factible. El sexto día finalmente comenzó a indagar. Las respuestas de su padre eran demasiado vagas, nunca mirándolo a los ojos. El resto de sus interrogados, lo mismo. Cuando se cumplió una semana, tomó la decisión de iniciar su propia investigación.

.

 _ **MuertoMuertoMuertoMuerto.**_

.

' _Pequeño D, ¡Vamos a la feria! Quiero subir a la montaña rusa, y comer algodón de azúcar, y…'_

 _._

' _¿Otro gato, niño? Si sabes que la mansión no es un zoológico, ¿no?´_

 _._

' _Hey, está bien fallar a veces. No existe la perfección. E incluso si existiera… ¿no crees que sería aburrido no tener nada en que mejorar? Estás bien cómo eres, Bro.'_

 _._

' _No me importa quienes y como sean tus padres, tampoco lo que has hecho en el pasado, ni lo que harás mañana. Te amo como eres tú, aquí y ahora. Porque eres mi hermano, Damian.'_

 _._

-Dick… -susurró, quebrado, sosteniéndose de la pared para no caer. El edificio completo tembló, los poderes que le implantase Talía descontrolándose ante tal turbulencia emocional.

.

Oyó, con su nueva súper audición, pasos, aunque estaban lo suficientemente lejos para tener tiempo de moverse. Y debía hacerlo. No quería ser hallado por ninguno de sus conocidos; estaba harto de las condolencias, de los ' _lo extrañaremos'_ y ' _Lo siento mucho'_. No, ellos no sabían por lo que estaba pasando. La desesperación que retorcía cada jirón de carne, el nudo que ataba su garganta, el ardor en sus ojos… ellos no lo tenían. Los únicos que podrían comprenderlo en algún punto serían los miembros de la BatFamily, pero estos ya habían pasado su duelo, mientras él estaba secuestrado en los laboratorios Al Ghu.

.

Ahora le tocaba a él sufrir en soledad.

.

Trastabilló por los pasillos, lanzándose sobre la primera puerta con la que se cruzó. El olor a antiséptico inundó sus fosas nasales en cuanto cerró tras de sí, y supo automáticamente que estaba en la enfermería.

.

-¿Robin? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu revisión es mañana…

.

La doctora de pelo rosa, Kunoichi, lo observaba con sorpresa, sentada sobre una de las múltiples camillas. Bajó de un salto al notar su estado de agitación, corriendo hasta él con preocupación en sus ojos.

.

-Escóndeme –extrañamente, no fue una orden. No podía permitirse ser visto así, quebrado y perdido, por nadie más. El esfuerzo que estaba haciendo ahora para permanecer entero ante esta extraña se rompería si oía otra palabra de aliento.

.

La joven sentía que él estaba peligrosamente cerca de la súplica, lo cual indicaba lo inestable que era su ánimo en esos momentos. Ignorando el tono para permitirle mantener su orgullo intacto, asintió con seriedad, señalándole un escritorio de madera, en el centro de la pared paralela a las camas.

.

Justo cuando se arrodilló tras este, oyó la puerta abrirse con un golpe seco. La voz preguntando por él era inconfundible, y Damian comenzó a resignarse a ser encontrado. Nadie se atrevía, por miedo o respeto, a esconder algo a Batman.

.

-No, no le he visto. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

.

La sorpresa sobresaltó a Damian, incrédulo de que la doctora estuviera mintiendo a su padre, al detective más peligroso del mundo, a un miembro fundador de la Liga.

.

-Si pasa por aquí, contáctame sin que él sepa: podría huir.

.

-De acuerdo.

.

Los pasos se alejaron por el pasillo, dejando al heredero Wayne suspirar tranquilo. Alzó la mirada, dispuesto a ponerse de pie, y se sobresaltó al encontrarse con los brillantes ojos verdes. No la había oído acercarse.

.

Por un rato, no dijeron nada. Ella parecía concentrada, como si estuviera leyendo algo en su rostro. Al final, algo similar a la comprensión pasó por sus agudas pupilas, tan rápido que casi lo perdió. Luego, sonrió.

.

-Justo hervía agua. ¿Quieres un té? Tengo de manzanilla, jazmin, fresa, verde, camomila…

.

Quince minutos después, allí estaban, sentados a ambos lados del escritorio de madera oscura, con una taza cada uno y un plato de galletas entre ellos.

.

-Asique dime, ¿te gustan las películas de acción? –preguntó ella luego del primer sorbo.

.

La pregunta lo sorprendió tanto, que su mirada perdida y dolida pasó a brillar con un tinte curioso.

.

-¿Prefieres elegir ese tema, en vez de preguntarme que hago aquí, o porque no quería que Batman me hallase?

.

Kunoichi alzó una ceja- ¿Acaso quieres hablar de ello? –él negó con la cabeza- Entonces no. ¿Qué caso tiene hacerte sentir incómodo, o presionado a charlar sobre algo que no deseas? Viniste aquí para escapar de esas preguntas, ¿no?

.

Era inteligente, y lo suficientemente amable para ignorar la curiosidad, que seguro sentía, a favor de hacerlo sentir tranquilo. Algo de la pesada sensación en su interior se aligeró. Sorbió el té de jazmín, absorbiendo sus facultades relajantes.

.

-Prefiero las de misterio. Encuentro las de lucha muy poco… realistas –contestó por fin.

.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Galleta?

.

-Hm.

.

-Oh no, no otro amante de los monosílabos –se quejó ella, mirando dramáticamente el cielo en súplica-. ¡Ya bastantes he conocido!

.

Viendo la oportunidad de indagar más en su vida, preguntó.

.

-¿Otros sanadores como tú?

.

-No, ellos no podrían curar una cortadura de papel ni aunque de ello dependiese sus vidas –suspiró, tomando otro dulce-. Son más del tipo… asesino.

.

-Creo que mencionaste algo sobre ser ninja –recordó, frunciendo el ceño al rememorar como se refirió ella a su crianza.

.

-Sí, lo soy. Actualmente estoy bajo el entrenamiento de Tsunade-sama. Batman envió a una de sus compañeros, BlackBat, ¿O era BlackCat? Bueno, como sea. La envió a buscarnos cuando se supo que seguías vivo. En cuanto te rescataron, nos coaccionaron a venir a sanarte, usando las viejas deudas de juego de Shishou, que Batman pagó por ella una vez, como chantaje.

.

-¿Tsunade? ¿Ese es su nombre, y me lo das tan libremente?

.

-Sí, bueno –se encogió de hombros-, los ninja ya de por si vivimos en las sombras, pocos civiles, y menos aún villanos, saben de nosotros. No hay peligro en que se conozcan nuestras identidades.

.

-Pero tú… me diste un alias, Kunoichi.

.

-Ah, sí. Eso era para molestarte.

.

La miró mal, pero la sonrisa divertida de ella lo detuvo de hacer comentarios- ¿Y tu maestra donde está ahora?

.

-Se marchó en cuanto despertaste. Verás, ella es alguien importante en nuestra… comunidad, incluso cuando viajamos mucho para mi entrenamiento, cada cierto tiempo volvemos a que vigile que todo esté funcionando correctamente. Además, Shishou no toma bien ser chantajeada.

.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

.

Una ceja rosada convulsionó, y la presión que hizo en la galleta que sostenía la partió a la mitad.

.

-Como dije, tu 'compañero' usó trapos sucios para traernos. Shishou no puede permanecer el tiempo suficiente aquí para cumplir las demandas de Batman, ya te dije que en mi hogar su presencia es requerida, por lo cual… me dejó en su lugar. Llevo bastante tiempo como su aprendiz, en su opinión estoy más que capacitada para trabajar en este lugar uno o dos años. En pocas palabas, mi maestra me vendió de esclava.

.

Una pequeña sonrisa alzó las comisuras de los labios de Damian. La expresión derrotada y molesta de la chica era divertida. Esta, al ver que su humor mejoraba, sonrió a su vez.

.

Esa tarde no estuvo llena de pésames y abrazos, como tanto temía Damian. Por el contrario, gran parte de ella la pasó discutiendo sobre el uso de armas ninja con esa joven, que en ningún momento preguntó lo que él no deseaba responder. Incluso si en la noche los recuerdos de Grayson lo derrumbaron cual casa de naipes, pensar en aquellas horas libres de pensamientos sombríos… era como un bálsamo.

.

.

-En resumen, el chakra es una energía que circula por tu cuerpo de manera similar a la sangre, permitiéndote hacer todo tipo de _jutsus_. Por ejemplo, tu sanación.

.

-Es un poco más complejo que eso, pero si, básicamente.

.

-Interesante. ¿Tienes más té?

.

-Claro. ¿Mismo sabor?

.

Damian asintió y la observó ir hasta la mini cocina de la enfermería. Llevaban toda la tarde hablando de lo que era o no ser un ninja, y luego de oírla hablar de Konoha, a regañadientes tuvo que darle la razón.

.

La aldea oculta entre las hojas había desaparecido milenios atrás, con la fundación de Japón, pero la tradición ninja pasó de generación en generación. Escondidos a plena vista del resto del mundo, las familias poseedoras de redes de chakra entrenaban a sus hijos en el arte ancestral, formándolos con los códigos de honor pasados de padres a hijos. Siendo una comunidad tan pequeña, pocos fuera de su círculo saben de ellos. Pero, según Sakura, todos mantienen un estrecho vínculo entre sí; una familia, siendo Tsunade Senju el cabeza o "madre" de esta.

.

Honor, tradición, técnicas antiguas… Era como la otra cara de la moneda de la Liga de Asesinos, ninjas "blancos" que protegían desde las sombras al resto del país, sin buscar crédito o poder; simplemente, luchando por la supervivencia de la especie humana. Una mezcla perfecta, pensó Damian, entre los ideales de su padre y madre. La clase de guerrero que aspiraba a ser.

.

-Y este "Kakashi" que mencionaste…

.

-Ah, Kaka-sensei –sonrió, regresando al escritorio, trayendo consigo la bandeja con tazas y más galletas-. Él fue mi maestro, y de los tontos, hasta mis seis años, cuando Tsunade-shishou me tomó bajo su ala; pero incluso después de ello, siguió entrenándome ocasionalmente. El arte del ninjutsu médico está perdiéndose, ella y yo somos probablemente las últimas. Por eso nos marchamos de nuestro pueblo, para que yo pudiera entrenar correctamente.

.

-¿'Los tontos'?

.

Su mueca se volvió triste y dolorida. Suspiró quedamente antes de seguir hablando.

.

-Hace 14 años, hubo un ataque a nuestra comunidad. No se han confirmado culpables –fuego frío, una ira congelada, brilló en lo profundo de sus pupilas-, pero es un secreto a voces que todos sospechamos de la Liga de Asesinos. Según me han dicho, fue una masacre. Solo los más fuertes, los ancianos y los pequeños (al ser estos dos últimos evacuados) sobrevivimos. Casi cada bebe nacido en aquella época perdió a sus padres.

.

-Si sospechan de la Liga… ¿Por qué no han…?

.

-¿Buscado retribución? –Él asintió- No tenemos pruebas, y además… 'Tachi-nii dice que está en el pasado, y nada bueno saldrá de revolver en este. Dice que lo mejor es seguir adelante, volvernos más fuertes, y asegurarnos de que nunca vuelva a ocurrir. Pero incluso cuando los demás solemos seguir sus indicaciones… Baka-suke es conocido por guardar resentimiento por muuucho tiempo. Por eso, Naru-baka y yo no podemos permitirnos ser vengativos al respecto. Ya por su cuenta Baka-suke es peligroso… Imagínate si nos sumáramos nosotros. Sería una masacre. Además –añadió como un pensamiento posterior- soy doctora, no se supone que sea una asesina sedienta de sangre.

.

Quiso indagar en ese "se supone", pero decidió no hacerlo. Sospechaba que esa conversación sería ligeramente perturbadora.

.

-¿Quiénes son 'Baka-suke' y 'Naru-baka'?

.

Al instante, el humor de la peli rosa cambió, como si alguien hubiera presionado un botón. Su rostro se iluminó y una calidez inundó sus pupilas.

.

-Los ninja que se salvaron se repartieron a los huérfanos, para criarlos y entrenarlos. Entre Kaka-sensei y Shisui-nii nos adoptaron a Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Sai y a mí, incluso cuando ellos mismos eran apenas unos adolescentes. Somos una familia.

.

El cariño desbordaba de los nombres que pronunciaba casi con reverencia. Con una punzada en el corazón, pensó en su propia familia, en Grayson.

.

-Se nota que… los quieres.

.

-Por ellos daría mi vida –respondió sin un ápice de duda, firme y segura.

.

-Entiendo el sentimiento –murmuró con suavidad, sus ojos desviándose a la ventana tras la médico.

.

-¿Tienes hermanos? –indagó ahora ella, curiosa.

.

Pensó en evitar la pregunta, cambiar de tema a uno menos doloroso. Pero ella había sido sincera, contestándole todo aquello que no pusiera en peligro a su gente. El honor le prohibía ser menos.

.

-Tenía -dudó. ¿Realmente iba a admitir eso? Bueno, maldita sea, si iba a ser transparente bien podía serlo al completo. Contando a Cain y descartando a Fat-girl (que de todas formas, era más una cuñada que otra cosa), la respuesta sería…- cuatro. Perdí a uno.

.

El rostro de Kunoichi se retorció con dolor, sus ojos perdidos en el escritorio. Damian adivinó que pensaba en su familia, en lo que se sentiría ver morir a uno de ellos. Cuando alzó la mirada, no había lástima allí, solo pura agonía y entendimiento.

.

-¿Cobrarás venganza?

.

Lo dicho lo descolocó (aunque no debería, él había preguntado básicamente lo mismo minutos atrás), pero luego de un segundo pensamiento suspiró aliviado. No había _"Lamento tu pérdida"_ ni _"Puedes llorar si quieres"_. Ella realmente comprendía lo que sentía: la desesperación, la ira, la sed de sangre.

.

-Eso querría, pero… no. Él no lo hubiera querido así.

.

El cabello rosa se sacudió cuando asintió tenuemente, pensativa. Notó algo de horror en sus pupilas, como si se imaginara en su situación y no pudiera soportarlo.

.

-Parece alguien muy noble. Cualquiera de mis chicos, de ocurrirme algo a mí, a estas alturas ya habrían cazado al responsable y esparcido su sangre y miembros en cada continente.

.

-Amén a eso.

.

.

.

 **Paso 3:** _ **Satisfacción/Emoción hacia el producto.**_

.

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que lo rescatasen de las garras de su madre, y Damian había desarrollado un nuevo hábito que Bruce no sabía si catalogar de extraño o peligroso.

.

Suspiró, sus ojos pegados a la pantalla donde el video de seguridad se repetía. No ocurría todos los días, ni a la misma hora, pero no pasaba una semana sin que su hijo menor fuera, mínimo tres veces, a la enfermería. ¿Qué encontraba de interesante allí? Por un minuto, pensó que la pérdida de Richard lo empujó por el metafórico acantilado de sanidad mental en el que se balanceaba, arrojándolo en las profundidades de la locura… o peor, adolescencia. Y que como reacción en cadena, ahora estaba metido en las drogas, las cuales podría conseguir en aquel nuevo refugio con aroma a antiséptico. Luego, recordó que Damian, al contrario que sus otros hijos, _sí_ tenía su sangre; por lo cual, la cordura en él sería término tan flexible, que difícilmente podría romperse del todo.

.

Pero si no eran estupefacciones… ¿Qué? ¿Qué atraería al muchacho a aquel lugar, el cual antes no visitaría jamás de forma voluntaria?

.

Centrando nuevamente su atención en la pantalla, observó a al sudodicho aproximarse al lugar en cuestión, rodeado de sus compañeros titanes. Al menos, esta vez no era por motivos desconocidos; Lian Harper, arquera del equipo, necesitaba asistencia médica.

.

Consciente de que probablemente no encontraría la respuesta a sus incógnitas ese día, y siendo el ocupado vigilante que era, decidió que tenía cosas más urgentes en las que gastar su tiempo. Sintiendo que cometía un error, con un azote de su capa salió de la sala de seguridad.

.

.

Robin sentía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que estaba _así de cerca_ de asesinar a Colín Wilkes. Sería una pena tener que hacerlo, realmente, considerando que el joven era su mejor amigo; pero analizando el panorama, casi lo consideraba un mal necesario.

.

-Por quincuagésima vez, Abuse –comenzó entre dientes, refiriéndose a él por su alias de héroe al encontrarse todo el equipo de servicio-, Red **no** se va a morir. Sé lo que hago.

.

-Pe-Pero… -murmuró su compañero, sosteniendo a la arquera herida en sus brazos.

.

-Tranquilo, pelirrojo –calmó la chica, escondiendo su dolor con su típica expresión confianzuda- Soy hueso duro de roer.

.

Detrás de ellos, Impulse, junto a su hermano KidFlash y SuperKid, los miraban discutir, la primera con preocupación, los otros dos con curiosidad. Al llegar a la Liga y antes que nadie pudiera decir nada (o en el caso de Abuse, entrar en pánico), Robin les ordenó seguirlo, abogando que tenía la solución.

.

-Este sanador milagroso que tienes… ¿Cómo lo conoces?

.

-¿Has ido a la enfermería últimamente?

.

-…no.

.

-De allí.

.

-¿Podrá… podrá ayudar a Li/ etto, Red?

.

-…es una fractura, no está teniendo una hemorragia interna. No entres en pánico

.

-Pe-pero…

.

-Tt. Confía en mí.

.

Eso cerró la discusión. Sin importar lo desesperante que podía llegar a ser, nadie dudaría jamás de las habilidades de líder de Robin, y mucho menos, de su capacidad para cuidar de los suyos.

.

KidFlash ladeó el rostro, lanzando un vistazo de reojo a Crist Kent, a.k.a SuperKid.

.

-¿Cómo es que no se nos ocurrió, a ninguno de nosotros, que visitar la enfermería sería lo más lógico?

.

Su hermana, antes de dar oportunidad al otro de contestar, se metió.

.

-¿No debería adelantarme y avisar que vamos? Así, el "sanador misterioso" de Robin podría preparar lo que se necesite para ayudar a Red, y ahorrar tiempo.

.

-No –respondió el interrumpido, llamando la atención de la pelirroja-. Robin dijo explícitamente que no hiciéramos nada que no ordenase él antes. Si quisiera advertir al presunto médico de la situación, lo habría hecho. Sus razones deben tener. Como dijo, debemos confiar en nuestro líder.

.

La muchacha calló, tomando la mano de su mellizo y apretándola para ahogar su preocupación. Ante las palabras de su compañero, no había "pero" que valiese. Era la más llana verdad.

.

-Aquí –indicó finalmente, tras un tenso silencio, el compañero de Batman.

.

Red, en brazos de Abuse, sonrió algo mareada- Es chistoso como, a pesar de no ser la única vez en estos meses que alguien de nuestro equipo salió lastimado, si es la primera que venimos aquí, el lugar más común para atender heridas.

.

Nadie comentó nada, y el joven de capa negra y amarilla entró sin tocar, con una naturalidad y seguridad que daba a entender solo una cosa; ya lo había hecho antes. Repetidamente.

.

Los adolescentes tuvieron entonces un vistazo del lugar, que no era distinto a cualquier otra enfermería. Lo único que resaltaba era la joven dentro, con la apariencia más extraña que los jóvenes titanes hubieran visto nunca… y eso que conocían a Me'ghan.

.

La chica era media cabeza más baja que Robin, y sus ojos color jade relucían con reconocimiento. El cabello, su más llamativo rasgo, dulcificaba sus facciones ya de por si infantiles, la trenza francesa que caía sobre un hombro añadiendo un aire de princesa. La bata blanca de médico (abierta, bajo la cual se podía ver un vestido rojo sin mangas y pegado al cuerpo, unas calzas negras y sandalias gruesas, esas que usaban los ninjas de la antigüedad) parecía casi como un vestido en ella. Solo los sagaces ojos de SuperKid pudieron notar la verdad tras esa fachada de niña, los músculos tonificados de sus brazos –expuestos por las cortas mangas- y piernas, los callos y pequeñas cicatrices en las manos, la postura firme de un guerrero que conoce su lugar en el campo de batalla. Esta chica era peligrosa, muchísimo más de lo que parecía.

.

-Ah, ya me preguntaba cuando vendrías. Compré esta nueva variedad de té que…

.

El enmascarado alzó una mano, silenciándola. Sin decir una palabra, se movió a un lado, dejando a Abuse y la muchacha en sus brazos a la vista.

.

-Herida en misión. ¿Podrás…/?

.

Esta vez, ella lo calló a él. Con un movimiento que solo los hijos de Flash (Impulse y KidFlash) pudieron ver, empujó a Robin fuera del marco de la puerta, haciendo lugar para quienes estaban tras de él. Su faz tranquila y amigable fue reemplazada por una mortalmente seria.

.

-Tú, el pelirrojo. Colócala en la camilla –ordenó con voz firme, ya sin señales de la ligereza con la que atendió al peli negro.

.

El mentado obedeció sin chistar, no solo por su propia ansiedad: esa chica imponía respeto. Red, ya acostada, observó con curiosidad a la médico, que se ataba la trenza con un broche en la nuca, para que no se metiera en su camino.

.

-Tienes el pelo rosa –señaló con obviedad, el mareo empeorando. A su lado, uno a cada costado de la camilla, estaban Robin y Abuse. Detrás de estos, un tanto alejados para no estorbar, el resto.

.

-Y tú una pierna rota. Tienes suerte, lo tuyo puede arreglarse.

.

-¿Cuándo llegará el médico? –cuestionó KidFlash, alzando una ceja.

.

-Es ella –indicó el niño maravilla, recargándose en la pared tras el cabezal de la cama-: Kunoichi.

.

Decir que estaban sorprendidos sería un eufemismo, pero él no podía culparlos. También le había costado creer, en un inicio, que alguien de su edad pudiera ser ya un capacitado doctor. No obstante, los hechos hablaban por si solos; y el sano color, que retornó a Red luego de unos segundos con su pierna envuelta en la luz verde de la desconocida, bastó para convencerlos.

.

-Ya. Hueso curado, inflamación bajada, sangre cauterizada. ¿Cómo te sientes? –cuestionó, rompiendo el silencio, acercando una linternita a los ojos de la heroína.

.

-Sin… dolor. ¿Cómo carajo…?

.

-No, no soy linterna verde, no te anestesié mientras no veías, ni soy una hechicera. Sí, mi pelo es natural. Y no, no leo mentes; solo me adelanto a lo que me preguntan siempre –suspiró, soltando su recogido y acomodando nuevamente la trenza sobre su hombro. Caminó hasta una pequeña habitación al fondo de la enfermería, cuya puerta abierta revelaba que se trataba de una cocina-. Te prepararé un té dulce para subirte el azúcar, y luego podrás irte. Aunque, para asegurarnos de que el hueso se soldó bien, no quiero que coloques peso en él hasta mañana. Y misiones y/o entrenamiento tendrán que esperar alrededor de una semana, dependiendo principalmente de tu rapidez de curación –explicó mientras regresaba, con una tetera de la que salía vapor en la mano. Al parecer, ya había calentado agua antes que ellos la interrumpieran.

.

Robin, con su irritante sonrisa de superioridad, quebró el aparente voto de silencio del resto del equipo, dando unos pasos en dirección a la doctora.

.

-Cinco súper héroes boquiabiertos en menos de diez minutos. Debe ser algún tipo de record.

.

Ella roló los ojos, dándole la espalda para verter el agua humeante en varias tazas.

.

-Ni de cerca, mi mejor racha. ¿Una aldea de amazonas creyéndome una enviada de su diosa, solo porque rompí una montaña de un puñetazo? Eso _sí_ debería estar en algún libro.

.

-Sabía que debía haber alguna historia tras la manera particular de Diana de referirse a ti. Ser llamada "Princesa", por alguien que lo es…

.

-Aish, cállate. Naru-baka aún no me deja en paz con eso. Él y el resto de los idiotas pensaron que era un buen apodo, y ahora no consigo que me digan de otra manera.

.

-Es bastante acertado, si lo piensas bien…

.

La muchacha se giró, sus ojos entrecerrados y un dedo en alto, de manera amenazante.

.

-Yo no iría por ese camino, Robin. Soy perfectamente capaz de romper tu clavícula con un pequeño toquecito.

.

-Habría valido la pena, con tal de ver tu rostro cuando te enfadas.

.

SuperKid, KidFlash, Abuse, Red e Impulse no daban crédito a sus ojos. Su líder, serio, recto y con una grave deficiencia hormonal, charlando tan libre y cómodamente con una chica. **Una chica**. Una linda, agregaron en su mente los de género masculino.

.

Finalmente, el joven pelirrojo, que ya no sostenía la mano de Red (consciente de que, sin el dolor confundiéndola, probablemente lo golpearía por darse esas libertades), dio un paso en dirección a su mejor amigo y la desconocida.

.

-Esto… mu-muchas gracias por… por ayudar a nuestra amiga. Soy Ab/

.

-Colin Wilkes, ¿no? Robin me habló mucho de ti –reveló ella con una sonrisa, dejando una taza en sus manos y regresando a su escritorio a tomar más para el resto. Mientras se refería a cada uno, dejaba uno de los recipientes en sus manos-. Déjenme adivinar… los gemelos Jai e Iris West, KidFlash e Impulse. Crist Kent, SuperKid a espera del título de SuperBoy. Y… Lian Harper. Tu alias, si no me equivoco, es en realidad Caperucita roja, pero para acortar, tu equipo te apodó de "Red" –luego, con la misma naturalidad con la que acababa de pasmar a los jóvenes titanes, giró a golpear en el hombro a su capitán-. Y tú, podrías haberlos traído antes.

.

-No habría tenido el mismo efecto que mostrarte a ellos en estas circunstancias.

.

-Deberías recordar que tengo la misma fuerza bruta que tú, además de amplio conocimiento medico de los puntos de mayor dolor en el cuerpo; y que **no** aprecio ser tratada como un objeto.

.

-Robin… -masculló entre dientes KidFlash, su cabello castaño tapando sus ojos mientras apretaba los puños- ¿Podemos… hablar? ¿Afuera?

.

-Di lo que tengas que decir aquí y ahora –respondió el aludido, aburrido, dejándose caer sobre la silla frente al escritorio.

.

-Bien, como quieras. Me gustaría que expliques **ahora** mismo porque diablos le diste nuestras identidades secretas a una _**total desconocida**_ –a medida que iba hablando, su tono de voz se elevaba. Al llegar a las últimas palabras, estaba casi gritando.

.

-Yo no le dije –contestó, serio, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. No soportaba la insubordinación-. Y te recomendaría calmarte, KF.

.

Nuevamente, la voz de la doctora se dejó oír. Lucía serena y pacífica, pero en sus pupilas se leía el frío cálculo y la precaución.

.

-Es cierto. Fue una apuesta tonta, descubrir la identidad del otro primero. Fue cuestión de suerte haber encontrado las de ustedes, en vez de las de él. Me disculpo por mi intromisión –se inclinó respetuosamente, su voz con sincero arrepentimiento-, pero, si los hace sentir más tranquilos, estoy totalmente dispuesta a igualar nuestras condiciones.

.

Jai hizo una pequeña pausa, pensativo. Finalmente, sonrió de lado, más relajado, cruzando los brazos.

.

-¿Eso haría ganar a Robin?

.

Comprendiendo por donde iba, ella imitó su gesto- Sí, de hecho; él sabría mi nombre y no al revés. Una lástima, es divertido ver lo irritado que está al no poder descubrirme.

.

El muchacho soltó una risa, imitado por Crist a su derecha. Ambos chicos se miraron de reojo, y luego a su líder, que casi les rogaba con la mirada.

.

-¿Cómo debemos llamarte entonces, medica misteriosa?

.

-Kunoichi está bien. ¿Galletas?

.

El resto de la tarde siguió con naturalidad, los jóvenes héroes entusiasmados con conocer a la milagrosa doctora. Lian, particularmente, luego de verla lanzar con perfecta puntería una aguja a Crist, que sutilmente trataba de robar una galleta de Iris.

.

Solo Jai (observador nato) y Colin (experto en todo lo relacionado con su amigo) notaron el entusiasmo en la faz de Robin. Como si compartir la existencia de la doctora con ellos, de alguna manera, lo hiciera orgulloso.

.

.

 **Paso 4:** _ **Gradual aumento de dosis.**_

.

Jadeó, sudor resbalando por sus sienes como ríos de plata bajo la luz del astro nocturno, atravesando su pecho desnudo hasta perderse en el borde del pantalón negro. Su cabello se pegaba a los costados de su rostro, los ojos apretados con fuerza, igual que sus puños. En medio de un golpe particularmente intenso a su sistema nervioso, echó la cabeza atrás y aulló su agonía a la inclemente luna.

.

Los poderes que Talía le había dado eran demasiado para él, para su cuerpo. Superman apenas podía controlarlos, y era el doble de su tamaño, además de estar genéticamente preparado para usarlos. Hacía un buen trabajo cuando estaba rodeado de gente, pero el caudal de energía que brotaba de sus venas, contenido durante tanto tiempo, salía de manera dolorosa y masiva cuando se relajaba y dejaba llevar. Y, de no hacerlo cada cierto tiempo, sería peor. O eso había dicho Tsunade, la maestra de Kunoichi, durante la breve visita que realizó a su alumna.

.

Y allí estaba, dejándola fluir fuera de su cuerpo, invadiendo cada brizna de césped, árbol y planta a su alrededor. La mayor parte se marchitaba, incapaces de contener tal poder; pero aquellos más fuertes florecían con una belleza que él, en su dolor, no podía apreciar. Porque así era él, su naturaleza; capaz de robar vidas, o protegerlas.

.

Unas manos frescas se posaron en sus sienes, y la agonía remitió casi mágicamente, aun presente pero de cierta forma desplazada a un rincón de su subconsciente. Agotado, alzó los ojos, sin sorprenderse al hallar unos de un hermoso tono verde jade, entrecerrados con preocupación. Solo ella y Batman conocían aquel claro alejado de la civilización, donde realizaba sus sesiones de drenado.

.

Kunoichi, que usualmente vestía una falda rosa con calzas negras y blusa roja, esa noche parecía otra persona. Shorts oscuros, top color vino con una red negra encima y botas de combate hasta apenas debajo de la rodilla conformaban su indumentaria. El cabello suelto, sacudiéndose con el viento y las ondas de energía que brotaban de él, lucía suave y libre de imperfecciones, cayendo hasta la altura de sus codos como una cortina rosada.

.

En su estado, atontado por el esfuerzo, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba bellísima.

.

-Ve-te –masculló con dificultad, entre jadeos, pero sin moverse, no queriendo que dejara de inundarlo en su chakra curativo-. Podrí-a ha-cer…ha-certe da-daño. Yo n-no cont-control-o est-o.

.

Y era la verdad, la flora destrozada a su alrededor probaba su punto. Ella tenía que marcharse, corría peligro allí. Pero no lo hizo. Se dejó caer frente a él, una de sus manos aun en su cabeza y la otra tomando una de las suyas. Damian, rindiéndose ante la evidencia de que haría lo que le viniera en gana, se concentró en esa extremidad, en dejar de apretar los puños para no pulverizar los dedos de la chica.

.

Aunque, como era usual, ella tenía otra idea. Afianzó su agarre, imitando su fuerza, y le indicó que se relajase y dejara llevar: si ambos apretaban al otro con la misma intensidad, ninguno saldría dañado.

.

-¿Qué ha-haces?

.

-Te ayudaré. ¿Recuerdas el mes pasado, cuando me quité el maquillaje de la frente y viste el tatuaje en forma de rombo? –Curioso, asintió- No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes, pero… como te dije entonces, lo uso para drenar mi chakra allí, para almacenarlo y tener una gran reserva disponible en caso de necesidad. ¿Y si haces algo parecido?

.

Apretó los ojos cuando otra oleada de poder salió de él. Alarmado, los abrió para verificar el estado de la doctora. Su piel brillaba apenas perceptiblemente de verde, y él supo que usaba sus propios poderes para defenderse de los suyos. Se relajó y permitió analizar la propuesta.

.

-Me dijis-dijiste que es una tec-nica secre-ta de tu alde-a –juntó energías para hablar de corrido, ya hartándose de jadear entre palabras- ¿No te meterás en problemas… por enseñármela?

.

-Realmente, en estos momentos eso no me importa. Estás sufriendo, Rob: ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si te dejara a la deriva, cuando puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? Ahora deja de quejarte y haz lo que te digo.

.

Sin voluntad para negarse, el muchacho obedeció al pie de la letra sus indicaciones, aliviado en partes iguales por su chakra medico bañando su cabeza, y por el pulgar que trazaba delicados dibujos en el dorso de su mano. Horas después, cuando el amanecer comenzaba a despuntar, la muchacha le dejó usar su regazo de almohada, mientras acariciaba distraídamente sus cabellos empapados, ocasionalmente deslizando sus dedos por el cuello hasta el hombro izquierdo, donde una pequeña marca en forma de rombo apenas se notaba.

.

-Haremos esto de nuevo el próximo mes –indicó la peli rosa, luego de un largo silencio- Tu diriges tu poder al sello, y yo te ayudo con el dolor.

.

-Kunoi/

.

-Sakura –interrumpió ella-. Es ridículo que sigamos con esto, y de todas formas, jamás lo hubieras descubierto, ya que no hay registros míos en ningún lugar al que puedas acceder. Me llamo Sakura Haruno –lo vio abrir nuevamente la boca y lo detuvo-. Y tranquilo, sé que no puedes decirme tu identidad. Está bien, lo entiendo.

.

-Sakura… -a él le gustaba como se sentía esa palabra deslizándose por sus labios agrietados, casi curándolos con solo pronunciar su nombre. Sin darse cuenta, sonrió- Gracias.

.

.

-¿Robin? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas de misión –comentó, sorprendida, la doctora. Rápidamente abrió del todo la puerta, dándole paso al héroe.

.

-Es algo sencillo, recolección de información. No me necesitan tanto para eso –explicó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Además, ya tenía planes para hoy.

.

Ella, que estaba por colocar la tetera en el fuego, volteó a verlo, ligeramente decepcionada pero sin querer demostrarlo.

.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué es tan importante?

.

-Una misión personal o, mejor dicho, un deber de la escuela. Tengo que analizar los centros más populares de reunión juvenil para un reporte sobre la adolescencia.

.

-Parece interesante –comentó, ligeramente insegura.

.

-Y complicado… -él miró para otro lugar, avergonzado (las puntas de sus orejas, rojas, lo delataban)- ¿Te gustaría… ayudarme?

.

La sonrisa deslumbrante que le obsequió fue recompensa suficiente por el esfuerzo que le costó modular esas palabras. Sakura no salía mucho de la los cuarteles de la Liga, siendo que los héroes estaban usualmente muy ocupados para acompañarla, y salir sola no era tan divertido como hacerlo con alguien.

.

-¡Espérame cinco minutos! ¡Tengo una muda de ropa aquí, voy a cambiarme!

.

Mientras, él mismo cambió su apariencia. Una peluca dorada y lentes de contacto verdes, sobre los cuales agregó gafas (a Batman le daría una apoplejía de verlo, de lo parecidas que eran a las de Superman), disfrazaban lo suficiente su apariencia.

.

Fiel a su palabra, la chica no tardó más de unos minutos, y la escasa espera valió totalmente la pena. Con unos jeans azules, blusa roja, abrigo blanco y sandalias a juego, sumado a sus exóticos rasgos, se robaría las miradas allí donde fuera, eso seguro.

.

El resto del día, lo pasaron recorriendo toda Gotham. Primero visitaron un restaurante, donde una guerra de comida les ganó unas risas de los comensales, y una reprimenda del mesero.

.

-¿Qué se cree el señor pingüino? –susurró ella, fingiendo irritación, mientras ambos degustaban sus postres.

.

-¿Señor… qué?

.

-¡Si! Con ese traje negro tan visiblemente incómodo, la forma en que caminaba… -sentada en su lugar, comenzó a menearse, en una pobre imitación del andar del hombre en cuestión.

.

Minutos después, ambos eran pateados del local. Pero, pensó Sakura viendo a Robin comprimiendo con dificultad espasmos de risa, valía la pena.

.

Llevaban alrededor de un año como amigos, pasando de charlas sobre gustos o temas superficiales, a otras más profundas. Como el miedo a ser dejada atrás por sus hermanos de ella, o el dolor que aun desgarraba a Robin al pensar en el suyo, que había perdido. Y aunque no supiera su nombre real, Sakura sentía que lo conocía mejor que muchas personas; podía no haber visto su rostro al completo, pero si su alma. Y eso, para ella, valía más. Por ello, sentía que había un motivo oculto detrás de tan repentina salida. Robin no solía ser tan espontáneo, él calculaba las cosas con precaución casi obsesiva. Pero… ¿cuál?

.

El siguiente objetivo resultó ser una biblioteca. La kunoichi no creía que dicho lugar entrase en la descripción de "sitios de interés común de adolescentes", pero asombrada como estaba ante la cantidad de libros disponibles, no pensaba quejarse. Aunque si lo hizo al final, cuando su acompañante le compró todos aquellos en los que vio que ella demostraba interés (13 en total).

.

-Tt. Solo… quiero hacer esto, ¿sí?

.

-No es necesario. La Liga me paga, puedo…

.

-Dios, eres desesperante. Déjame ponerlo así: Batman tiene más dinero que lo que el resto de los integrantes de la liga, juntos, podrían reunir en una vida de trabajo. Asique calla, y solo piensa en las horas que pasarás en estos –alzó la bolsa para marcar un punto, encabezando la marcha fuera del lugar para cortar de cuajo cualquier queja.

.

En un principio, quiso golpearlo. Pero con él debía ver siempre por debajo de la parte de abajo (enseñanza de Kaka-sensei), y por su actitud tosca y ligeramente agresiva, supuso que esa era su manera de hacerle un regalo. Una sonrisa, pequeña y sincera, coronada por un sonrojo en sus mejillas, brotó en el rostro de Sakura. Con el corazón desbocado por la emoción, corrió tras la espalda de su amigo.

.

-¡Espérame!

.

Y así transcurrió el día. Visitaron el acuario, un museo, un mercado (lleno de colores y olores que compraron el corazón de Sakura, y del cual salió, nuevamente contra su voluntad, con una bolsa llena de cachivaches que llamaron su atención, cortesía del señor "soy rico y hago lo que quiero"), una heladería y, finalmente, cuando el sol comenzaba a descender, un jardín estilo oriental, en el barrio japonés de la ciudad, que llevó lágrimas de nostalgia a los ojos de la joven. Cuando una resbaló por su mejilla, el líder de los titanes apartó la mirada, no reconociendo su debilidad. Ella estaba profundamente agradecida.

.

Sentados frente a un lago con peces koi, bajo un cerezo en flor y rodeados de bolsas con todo lo que compraron, Sakura, luego de un largo pero cómodo silencio, finalmente hizo la pregunta que llevaba todo el día en su cabeza.

.

-¿Por qué? No me quejo, fue increíble. Pero es obvio que mentiste respecto a lo del trabajo; no es común en adolescentes visitar museos, ni lugares tan pacíficos como este.

.

Él sonrió de lado. Era muy lista, eso le agradaba de ella.

.

-Dime, Sakura, ¿Qué día es hoy?

.

La peli rosa se congeló, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Reclinado hacia atrás sobre sus manos, con la vista fija en el horizonte, Robin era la imagen de la serenidad. Pero, cuando su mirada se desvió a ella, la tranquilidad del momento se transformó totalmente, la atmosfera cargándose de algo que ninguno comprendió ni aceptó del todo.

.

-Y-Yo…

.

-¿Creíste que no lo recordaría? Es 28 de marzo. Imaginé que sería difícil estar lejos de tu familia y gente preciada este día. Sé que quizás no es lo mismo, pero supuse que sería mejor pasarlo con un amigo, que sola en la enfermería –se encogió de hombros, mirándola con un nerviosismo bien oculto tras su usual indiferencia. Enderezándose, pasó una mano por la mejilla de la chica, colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y limpiando una lagrima traicionera a la vez.

.

-Robin…

.

-Feliz decimoquinto cumpleaños, Sakura.

.

.

Cuando Sakura vio, en el despertador junto a su cama, que había sido despertada a _las tres de la mañana_ , juró solemnemente que Naruto las pagaría. Luego, recordó que no estaba en casa, y que podría tratarse de cualquiera. Dos segundos más y decidió que, indiferente del perpetuador del acto, este merecía su sangrienta retribución (Y que aun sentía deseos de golpear a su rubio cuasi hermano; La fuerza de la costumbre).

.

Kaka-sensei tenía razón al advertirle sobre Sasuke siendo mala influencia. Eso de la venganza parecía contagioso.

.

Gruñendo, apartó las sábanas y caminó, descalza y sin importarle un carajo, hasta la puerta de su piso. Antes de abrir, se detuvo un instante a pensar, con el ceño fruncido. El portero no dejaría pasar a nadie que no viviese allí, menos aun sin preguntar a qué piso se dirigía y preguntar al inquilino del mismo si esperaba visitas. De modo que quien estaba tocando o vivía allí, o se había escurrido dentro, probablemente para robar (por más raro que fuera que un ladrón tocara timbre, Sakura sabía que los criminales de Gotham no solían tener sus patitos en fila, por lo que no cabía esperar mucho de ellos).

.

Y, Sakura pensó, sus vecinos tenían mejor sentido común que molestarla tan tarde (o temprano, según se viera). Apretando la mano en un puño, casi deseando que se tratase de un psicopata (para poder descargar su irritación sin preocuparse de una investigación policial sobre su persona), abrió.

.

No se esperaba eso. Quizás debería haber usado la mirilla.

.

-Solo por ser tú, Robin, te daré diez segundos para darme una _**malditamente buena**_ razón por la cual no debería pulverizarte ahora mismo.

.

Parado frente a ella, con su traje de vigilante, estaba el mentado. Su expresión era difícil de leer, y tarde se dio cuenta la kunoichi de que él no la miraba a la cara. Sintiéndose repentinamente auto-consciente, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. La camisa gris, con bordados en forma de patitas en la parte inferior, le llegaba a medio muslo, y por comodidad había dejado desabrochado el primer botón, lo cual permitía que la inmensa prenda se abriera hasta el inicio de su escote. Había pertenecido a Kakashi (Sakura tenía la costumbre de usar ropa de sus chicos para dormir; no admitiría que los perfumes de su familia la hacían sentir protegida) y, hasta ese momento, jamás le había incomodado. Pero había algo en los ojos de Robin… algo intenso. Carraspeó, su ira apaciguada por la vergüenza.

.

-¿Entonces?

.

Pareciendo despertar del estado hipnótico en que estaba, el alzó la vista. Sus pupilas se encontraron, y ella notó que o el aire se espesaba, o estaba teniendo problemas respiratorios.

.

Sin decir nada, levantó sus manos. Recién en ese instante notó Sakura que estaba sosteniendo algo; algo negro, peludo y con ojos de depredador.

.

. - . - . - . - . - .

.

Damian inhaló profundamente, girando con cuidado el contenido de su taza. Nunca había sido fanático de ninguna bebida en particular; pero diablos, Sakura sabía preparar té. Jazmín, camomila, verde, limón, cualquier tipo. Y sus galletas… Alfred mataría por esa receta. Crujientes por fuera y esponjosas por dentro, con chispas de chocolate algunas y pedazos de plátano otras... Si. Él también mataría por ellas. Repetidamente y sin arrepentimiento, al diablo con las reglas de Batman.

.

-Entonces –comenzó la peli rosa, colocándose en el suelo frente a él, la mesa estilo oriental entre ambos. El muchacho apreció su perfecta postura seiza, y moviéndose ligeramente en el lugar, la acompañó en la misma. Esa tradicional forma de sentarse era incómoda y difícil, y, después de un tiempo, hasta a los más acostumbrados dejaban de responderles las piernas. Pero si su anfitriona la usaba…

.

-¿Hm?

.

-Podrías explicarte –sugirió ella, y aunque su tono era tranquilo, Damian notó la velada amenaza, advirtiendo que estaba al límite de su paciencia-, comenzando, quizás, con tu motivo para visitarme en plena madrugada. O, sobre tu…. Compañía.

.

Suspiró y tomó el hermoso ejemplar felino en brazos.

.

-Se llama Daiki. Hoy tuvimos una misión en la selva, y él nos ayudó. No podía dejarlo allí, merece algo mejor que ser contrabandeado. Pero padre fue estricto sobre mi límite de mascotas –"Daiki" no pareció apreciar el apodo y gruñó-, y no confío en los otros para esto.

.

-Robin… -le tocó a ella suspirar. Frotó sus sienes con una mano- Sabes que me encantaría ayudarte. Pero, ¿en serio pretendes que me quede con él? Vivo en un piso departamental.

.

-Padre fue el que compró este lugar para ti, leí el reglamento. Puedes tener unas cuantas mas/ unos cuantos animales –se corrigió.

.

-Estoy muy segura que quien escribió las normas se refería a perros o gatos. _**No**_ a panteras.

.

Si, el pequeño bulto negro en brazos del joven había comenzado a crecer de un instante a otro, demostrando claramente que su especie distaba de ser doméstica. Ahora había vuelto a adoptar un tamaño aceptable, similar al de cualquier lindo gatito, pero Sakura ya sabía que era algo que hacía a voluntad. Experimentos en animales era algo que despertaba su más profunda ira (aún más que cuando Naruto arrojó "por accidente" su diario por la ventana y Shisui lo encontró… y comentó varias páginas con sus amigos), pero Daiki no parecía particularmente molesto por su capacidad de encogerse y crecer a voluntad.

.

-Es inteligente, no crecerá mientras haya algún civil viendo. Te acompañará a trabajar, cuidará de ti… solo debes alimentarlo y quererlo –explicó el "sádico" joven Titán.

.

-Yo… -realmente, la idea le agradaba. Tenía a Katsuyu, su invocación babosa, pero tenerla consigo gastaba chakra, y no era precisamente muy abrazable. A su pesar, admitió que a veces se sentía algo sola.

.

-Sabes que lo quieres.

.

Ah, qué diablos. Podía romper las reglas de vez en cuando, no era Itachi. Y el felino era realmente precioso.

.

(No tenía nada que ver con la sonrisa de seguridad del bastardo. Por muy sexy que fuera, no podía coaxionarla con ella.

…

Oh dios, ¡Si podía! Respira, Haruno… él no tiene por qué saberlo)

.

Como presintiendo su decisión, el gato-pantera se acercó a ella, saltando a su regazo. En cuanto le frotó tras las orejas, soltó un ronroneo que la hizo sonreír.

.

-Parece que somos compañeros de piso ahora –lanzó un vistazo a su amigo, fingiendo severidad-. Pero me la debes.

.

Dos platos de galletas y un intento de conversación después ('Quiero quedarme a pasar la noche.' 'Y yo que te vayas al infierno'), se despidieron en su puerta, él dando un último vistazo apreciativo a la camisa.

.

-Bonito pijama. Aunque parece que le falta un trozo debajo –pensó un segundo, y apresurándose para irse, agregó-. Me gustan los puntos rosas. Buena elección.

.

Sakura alzó una ceja al aire, confundida. ¿Puntos? Acariciando al minino en sus brazos, se dirigió a su cuarto, curiosa por sus últimas palabras. Al pasar junto al ventanal de la sala (con una preciosa vista de su décimo piso de la ciudad), captó un reflejo de sí misma. Abrió los ojos como platos. No había notado que la camisa era más corta detrás.

.

Su rostro se volvió color magenta, y soltando al animal, llevó ambas manos a su parte trasera, de manera defensiva. Ahora recordaba _que_ tenía puntos.

.

- **¡ROBIN!**

.

.

 **Paso 5:** _ **Síntomas físicos; Taquicardia. Verborrea. Midriasis (dilatación de las pupilas). Náuseas y/o vómitos. Sequedad de la boca. Temblor. Hipertensión arterial. Falta de coordinación. Dolor de cabeza. Mareos.**_

.

Frunció el ceño, gruñendo con irritación. Pero a ella no podía engañarla; y saber que simplemente fingía molestia para cubrir su vergüenza la lanzó en otro rio de carcajadas.

.

Finalmente, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, las risas comenzaron a remitir, y sus delgadas manos se centraron en secar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

.

-Ahh, dios. Tenía tanto que no me reía así…

.

-Tt. ¿Terminaste?

.

-Hai, hai. Lo siento. Es que… luego de más de un año y medio como amigos, los cuales solo los últimos dos meses los pasé sabiendo tu nombre (por mero accidente, además), es la primera vez que me pides algo así. Es… tierno.

.

Bufó. Él **no** era tierno. Atractivo, sí. Poderoso, claro. Increíble, sin duda. Pero no "Tierno".

.

-Concéntrate.

.

-Si, si, es que –soltó otras risillas- no puedo evitarlo. ¿Me lo repites?

.

-Hn.

.

-Venga, es porque no termino de creerlo.

.

-Tt.

.

-¿Por favor?

.

-…

.

-Prometo no reírme. ¡Por el meñique!

.

Ante esto, a él no le quedó más que rolar los ojos y ceder. Podía ser tan infantil cuando quería.

.

-En mi escuela hay un baile y, como heredero Wayne, es inaceptable la idea de que vaya sin compañía. Harper accedió a las súplicas de Colin, Iris convenció a este chico de su club de teatro, y tengo la firme creencia de que West y Kent irán juntos.

.

-En pocas palabras –tradujo ella, recargando la cintura en el escritorio a su espalda, alzando una ceja- te da vergüenza ir solo y tus amigas mujeres ya están ocupadas. Pero, ¿no hay una chica llamada Maps con la que hablas? ¿Qué hay de ella?

.

Damian la miró, extrañado. Casi parecía que se estuviera atragantando con las palabras. No lo miraba, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su postura era casi… defensiva. Algo que hacía cuando se molestaba o sentía atacada.

.

-Ella irá con su novio –explicó, encogiendo sus hombros. No perdió detalle de cómo se relajaba, y hasta una sonrisa aliviada crecía en sus facciones. Ladeó la cabeza; nunca entendería a las mujeres.

.

En realidad, según Dick, solo era cuestión de práctica. Su hermano, su mujeriego hermano, que había dado por muerto tiempo atrás. Nunca había estado tan aliviado de algo, como cuando se enteró que realmente habían fingido su muerte con el fin de protegerlo de un villano que descubriese su identidad. Aun recuerda la emoción, la paz que sintió cuando se fundieron en un abrazo, intenso y aliviado (Dick, que se había marchado mientras él mismo estaba dado por fallecido, tampoco sabía que había regresado). Las horas de charla, la felicidad de pelear codo con codo contra algunos criminales… y la ligera vergüenza que sintió cuando Sakura golpeó su nuca mientras le curaba los cortes, reprendiéndole por su descuido, frente a su asombrado hermano.

.

De echo, a él debía que la doctora conociera por fin su nombre. Al ver tanta naturalidad entre ambos, Richard simplemente asumió que lo sabía, y se dirigió a él por este frente a la chica. Batman hizo pucheros durante una semana completa.

.

Desde entonces, ya atrapado el criminal que amenazase a Dick, este apenas se había alejado de los cuarteles de la Liga. Reuniéndose con viejos amigos, gastando bromas a los líderes, acosando a los pequeños… especialmente, a él y Sakura. Damian realmente pensaba en alzar una estatua en honor a la princesa alienígena Kori Anders, ya que por ella se daban las únicas oportunidades en las que el primer Robin abandonase la base.

.

No es que no estuviera feliz de tenerlo de regreso. Pero la mirada conocedora y sonrisita de lado que le daba cada vez que lo veía interactuar con su amiga, le ponía los vellos de punta. Y ni hablar del odio infinito que sintió cuando intentó darle _la charla_. ¡Como si entre Bruce y Alfred no lo hubieran traumado lo suficiente al respecto!

.

-Robin… ¿Me escuchas?

.

Parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Algo incómodo, porque ella casi nunca utilizaba su nombre verdadero.

.

-Disculpa, me distraje un momento.

.

-Te preguntaba a qué hora pasarás por mí.

.

. - . - . - . - . - .

.

Estaba preparado para lo que fuera, Batman le enseñaba a todos sus Robin a siempre estarlo. Tenía sus armas afiladas, en caso de un ataque. Bombas de humo, por si debían hacer una escapada de emergencia. Incluso polvo pica-pica… uno nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitarlo.

.

Pero… su padre nunca lo entrenó para esto.

.

Veía a Sakura hacer lentamente su camino del ascensor de su edificio al portón del mismo, con la garganta tan seca como un papel de lija. Un golpeteo molesto contra el pecho lo llevó a dirigir una mano a su carótida, testando el pulso, sorprendiéndose al hallarlo elevado. No se pondría a contar los latidos por minuto, pero juraría que su presión arterial estaría por los cielos.

.

El vestido rojo abrazaba sus curvas con sutileza, marcando la fina línea entre el buen gusto y la exposición. El escote en corazón realzaba sus atributos, que sin ser exagerados eran acordes a su edad y estructura física. Y Damian realmente no quería pensar en ello, pero la forma en que sus caderas se balanceaban sobre sus largas y cremosas piernas (acentuadas y estilizadas por los finos tacones negros) lo estaba haciendo sentir ligeramente mareado. Los guantes de encaje sin dedos, y el par de finísimos palillos (que él reconoció como senbon) que sujetaban su cabello en un moño informal, daba clara muestra de que ella, al igual que él, no salía de casa jamás sin armas. El pensamiento de Sakura, en esos zapatos y con la falda roja de la prenda sacudiéndose en torno a sus muslos, _luchando_ … la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, y hubo de apretar sus manos para reprimir un temblor en estas. Cerca de él, un poste de luz explotó, sus poderes escapando ante las fuertes sensaciones. Por milagro, ella no lo notó (o fue lo suficientemente amable para fingir que no lo hizo).

.

-Nunca fui a una de estas cosas –comentó ella con naturalidad, cerrando el portón tras de sí, completamente ingenua del desbarajuste interno de su acompañante-, asique no sé si el vestido es apropiado. Busqué un par de imágenes en la laptop que me diste, y esto es lo más parecido a lo que usaban esas chicas –finalmente lo miró, sus ojos agrandados por el delineador y acentuadas sus pestañas gracias al rímel, sus dientes mordiendo nerviosamente la boca brillante en gloss rosa (desde su posición, a dos pasos, él podía sentir el aroma a fresas)-… ¿Crees que estoy… bonita?

.

Aun confundido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, el pánico se coló en su cuerpo. ¿Ella quería un halago? ¿Cómo se daba uno? Nervioso, repasó cada vez que Grayson llevase, en sus años de Don Juan, alguna muchacha a casa.

.

" _Eres espectacular". "Tu pelo parece de oro; me siento pobre con solo observarlo". "Siempre lo dije, los caballeros las prefieren pelirrojas". "Tus ojos opacan a las estrellas. Jamás creí ver gema tan bella…"_

.

¡Ese! No era demasiado vergonzoso, pero si lo suficiente para hacerla feliz. ¿No?

.

-Tus ojos… brillan mucho.

.

Vale, no eran las palabras textuales de Dick. Pero él no era como su hermano, al fin y al cabo.

.

Por un minuto, ella lucía contrariada, como si dudara entre sentirse halagada o darle un golpe. Damian adivinó que no esperaba eso, y por alguna razón se sintió nervioso.

.

-Digo, tus ojos combinan bien con el tono de vestido. Aunque no sé si rojo y verde sea una mezcla muy usada… Pero, los zapatos... esto… -molesto consigo mismo ante su vómito verbal, carraspeó- Tu elección de guardarropa es apropiada. Vámonos.

.

La expresión confusa de ella se aclaró, iluminando su rostro. Sonrió con indulgencia, sus mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo emocionado en sus ojos verdes, hermosos y… ¡Control, Wayne!

.

-Gracias –respondió Sakura, riendo tras su mano, luciendo como si él le hubiera hecho el mejor de los cumplidos.

.

Él no podía saberlo, pero Shisui-nii le había dicho, tiempo atrás (antes de emprender su viaje con Tsunade), que la mejor manera de alabar a una mujer era quedándose sin palabras. Esto, sumado a la dilatación de sus pupilas, indicó a la joven médica que su amigo estaba en un tipo de shock.

.

Uno que le provocó ella, con el solo hecho de usar un vestido. Tarareando mientras lo seguía hasta su vehículo, pensó en que quizás era hora de ampliar su armario y llevar más faldas al trabajo.

.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, el encanto Wayne tomó el poder del cuerpo de Damian. Para evitar ser vigilados por Alfred, el muchacho decidió ir por ella en su moto. No había pensado que sería algo molesto para su compañera, sobre todo por su cabello.

.

-No te preocupes –adivinó ella, llevando una mano a los palillos que sostenían el peinado y retirándolos, dejando los mechones rosados planchados caer sobre su espalda, descubierta por el vestido-. Puedo recomponerlo en minutos; es algo práctico, que todas las kunoichi aprendemos de niñas.

.

Asintió torpemente y le tendió uno de los dos cascos, negro con flores rojas. Esperaba que Stephanie no se molestara por habérselo robado (mentira, en realidad deseaba que estuviera furiosa, y así poder echarle la culpa a Drake). A continuación, ambos montaron sobre el vehículo, sus cuerpos apretados, especialmente cierta parte de la anatomía de Sakura (blandita, cálida y _dos de ellos_ ) y su espalda. Tragó en seco y apretó el manubrio. Dios, más le valía concentrarse, o no llegarían vivos al baile.

.

Brevemente, pensó en lo que hallarían allí. Miembros de los teen titans, quizás algunos de la joven Liga… y muchos, muchos adolescentes sobre hormonados. De solo pensar en esos niños pijos, aburridos, engreídos y snob apreciando los mismos detalles de Sakura que él (la forma en que su cabello acariciaba los contornos de su rostro, la iniciación de los suaves montículos en su pecho queriendo asomar por encima del escote, la sensualidad de sus tobillos y pantorrillas marcados por las cintas negras de sus tacones…), un intenso impulso de romper algo contrajo su interior.

.

Apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo unas extrañas nauseas asentarse en su estómago. Repentinamente, deseó poder librarse del compromiso de asistir a la fiesta, de llevársela a aquel claro que solo ellos conocían, y pasar la noche con sus usuales interminables platicas.

.

.

 **Paso 6:** _ **Aumento de dosis.**_

 **.**

Batman suspiró, pasando una mano por su rostro. Esta era la tercera vez que Damian ponía una excusa para ausentarse en una misión en lo que iba del año. Incluso si su coartada era creíble, un sencillo seguimiento probó su falsedad.

.

¿Y todo por qué? Para 16 horas en un cine, viendo un maratón de películas ninja con la joven doctora de la Liga.

.

¿Cuándo se había salido todo de control? El muchacho era el mejor Robin, un gran líder y excelente soldado. Cumplía y superaba las expectativas puestas en él. No podía quejarse; incluso con sus recientes deslices, seguía comportándose acorde a lo esperado, y las misiones que decidiera saltearse siempre eran de importancia mínima. +

.

Pero ese no era el punto. No era el mismo desde que volviera de la muerte, y no se refería solo a sus poderes o madurez. Ahora, parecía que sus prioridades eran otras. Bruce Wayne se alegraba de que su hijo tuviera un escape a la oscuridad que bordeaba el trabajo de un vigilante; Batman gruñía ante la posible pérdida de su compañero.

.

-¿Para esto me sacaste de mi reunión con mis amigos? Papá… Little D tiene una amiga. Eso es bueno, no algo que amerite traernos a todos aquí a espiarlo.

.

Giró el rostro, lo suficiente para ver a sus otros tres hijos. Dick, Jason y Tim lucían aburridos e irritados, para nada sorprendidos ante el cambio de actitud de Damian que a él tanto preocupaba.

.

-Si no hay nada más que ver aquí, me largo. Esto es una pérdida de mi tiempo –bufó RedHood, recargándose en la pared junto a RedRobin. Este lo miró de reojo, y luego a su tutor.

.

-Papá, tienes que relajarte. No es que entró en las drogas (no que nosotros sepamos, al menos) o tiene un comportamiento violento e imprevisible. En realidad, luce mucho más tranquilo que antes de su secuestro. Como yo lo veo, no hay nada de malo.

.

-Es la tercera vez que evita sus deberes para verse con… _ella_ –acusó, usando un tono casi insultante en la última palabra.

.

El segundo hijo volvió a hablar- Un poco de rebelión adolescente es bueno. Yo tuve mi etapa, y crecí bastante bien.

.

Dick tosió. Tim apartó la mirada.

.

-¡Hey! Estuve _muerto_ y me entrenó la madre del mocoso del demonio. Podría haber acabado mucho peor.

.

-El punto es –siguió el mayor de los hermanos- que es feliz. Puede que hasta los experimentos hechos en él despertaran sus hormonas y simplemente esté enamorado. Yo lo estuve a su edad y no soy un desastre.

.

Jason se rascó la nuca. Timothy volvió a apartar la mirada.

.

-¡Oigan!

.

-No es personal pero… tú _acosas_ a tu ex.

.

-PERO –siguió el más joven presente, interrumpiendo a favor de evitar una pelea entre los otros dos-, puede que Dick tenga algo allí. Las hormonas del mocoso podrían estar funcionando correctamente para variar. Sakura es bastante bonita, es perfectamente comprensible que le guste.

.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces a los cuatro un escalofrío les recorrió la columna. Todos sabían de lo que un BatBoy enamorado es capaz.

.

.

 **Paso 7:** _ **Síntomas mentales o de comportamiento: Problemas para concentrarse, irritabilidad, paranoia, etc.**_

.

 _Sol, calor, arena y mar._

.

-La misión trata de desmantelar una asociación…

.

 _Sus pies quemando por los hirvientes granos blancos, casi tan calientes como se siente por dentro…_

.

-... la localización es…

.

 _Un gran contraste, el azul turquesa del mar chocando con su piel blanca, los ojos verdes combinando perfectamente con el tono de las aguas caribeñas._

.

-…alta prioridad, traer con vida a…

.

 _El cabello suelto, cayendo en cascada por la espalda desnuda, únicamente cruzada por los finos tirantes del bikini. Siente algo golpetear contra su pecho, e inconscientemente comienza a contar las pulsaciones por minuto. ¿Tiene hipertensión?_

.

-…cuidado con los animales, es una zona selvática…

.

 _Maldición, que no haría por hundir sus manos en ese cabello. ¿Y a quien tenía que matar para que usara un traje de baño con más tela? Prácticamente podía sentir los ojos de cientos de turistas analizarla._

.

-…tigres genéticamente modificados para adaptarse a un ambiente no propio, lobos…

.

 _Entonces ella volteó a verlo y dios santo, no podía culpar a los depravados que la desnudaban con la mirada (no que ese maldito bikini dejara mucho a la imaginación). El rojo contrastaba casi dolorosamente delicioso con su piel de porcelana._

.

-…bastante seguros de que también habrá más de doscientos hombres armados con…

.

 _Apretó los puños, esforzándose más allá de lo humano para mantener sus ojos en los de ella, que desde el mar, con el agua por la cintura, lo llamaba con un gesto de la mano. Tenso, apenas conteniendo sus impulsos, dio un paso en su dirección._

.

-¿Entendido? Damian, ¿alguna duda?

.

Parpadeó, volviendo abruptamente a la realidad cuando su padre y compañero llamó su atención. Había olvidado por completo donde estaba; en una reunión con su equipo y Batman, discutiendo los detalles de su próxima misión.

.

Mierda. ¡No había oído nada!

.

-No. Todo está claro.

.

-Perfecto, salen en media hora –los despidió el vigilante, poniéndose de pie para abandonar la sala.

.

¿Qué hacer? Miró esperanzado a Colin. Él seguro había oído las indicaciones y podría ayudarlo. Además, de los presentes, sería el que más compasión le demostraría y menos lo molestaría.

.

-Abuse, ¿podemos hablar unos minutos en privado?

.

El pelirrojo, curioso lo siguió por los pasillos, hasta un rincón apartado donde Robin pudo comenzar a preguntar, lejos del rango de audición de Crist. Cuando la sonrisa burlona ocupó el usualmente amable rostro del chico, Damian maldijo en todas las lenguas que conocía.

.

Eso se ganaba por no dejar de pensar en Sakura, y la misión de encubierto que tuvieron juntos en el Caribe la semana anterior.

.

.

 **Paso 8:** _ **Dependencia.**_

.

La mueca de desagrado en su rostro llamó la atención de todos en la mesa, incluido su padre, aparentemente concentrado en el _Gotham's News_.

.

El mayordomo de la familia Wayne alzó una ceja cuando, posterior a ese gesto, el joven dejó bruscamente la taza en la mesa, haciendo que un poco de líquido se volcase. Ante esto, el ceño de Bruce se acentúo aún más, acompañado por la curiosidad de Tim y la preocupación de Dick.

.

-Amo Damian, si me permite la pregunta, ¿hay algún problema con el té? ¿Demasiado frío, quizás?

.

El mentado alzó la vista, sus ojos brillantes de irritación. Llevaba unos días ya con ese humor, como animal atrapado que atacará al primero que se acerque lo suficiente a su jaula.

.

-Es insípido. La camomila es muy suave y el azúcar insuficiente.

.

Si su padre o Alfred se ofendieron ante su actitud, el desconcierto acalló cualquier regaño.

.

-Damian, sabes que en esta casa compramos siempre mercadería de la mejor calidad, incluyendo infusiones –recordó el señor Wayne, dejando de lado su periódico.

.

Timothy, remarcablemente el menos feliz de despertarse temprano de la casa, no fue tan amable, y sus palabras rebosaban sarcasmo- Si no te gusta, prepárate uno tú mismo; no es culpa de Alfred que el principito tenga paladar más fino que el resto de nosotros, los mortales.

.

-No metas tus narices donde no te incumbe, Drake. No estaba exigiendo a Pennyworth que rehaga mi bebida. Solo contestaba su pregunta.

.

Dick alzó una mano, cortando de raíz lo que sería, sin duda, una larga (y tediosa) lucha verbal entre los menores de sus hermanos.

.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilos. Es demasiado temprano para ponerse así. Dami, tú pediste expresamente a Alfred que te preparara té de camomila ¿y ahora no lo quieres?

.

La expresión del más joven adquirió, momentáneamente, un tinte triste y hasta nostálgico.

.

-No es el mismo… No quiero algo distinto.

.

La sospecha nació en Richard, que lanzó una mirada significativa al resto de los presentes. Con un bufido para nada característico en Tim (que en serio, _en serio_ necesitaba dormir más, o acabaría siendo un riesgo para la sociedad), este obedeció y abandonó el comedor, seguido de cerca por Alfred. Bruce dudó, evidentemente pensando que como padre tenía más responsabilidad en ayudar a su hijo que el hermano de este. Pero, tras otro gesto de Dick, comprendiendo que Damian jamás se abriría a él como haría con Nightwing, salió silenciosamente tras los otros dos.

.

-Ya no hay nadie, Little D. Cuéntale a tu hermano lo que ocurre –pidió, una vez solos, moviéndose para ocupar la silla junto al menor.

.

-No es… nada.

.

-No sabía que "nada" fuera nombre de chica –bromeó.

.

Damian alzó la vista de su taza, sus ojos chispeando con enfado y la más ligera pizca de vergüenza.

.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Haruno!

.

-Tú la trajiste a colación, no yo –hizo notar, sonriendo de lado-. No creí que mi instinto estuviera en lo correcto, pero caíste demasiado fácil, pequeño. Anda, sabes que me enterare tarde o temprano. Así, al menos podré ayudarte.

.

Dudó, pero ¿Qué opción tenía? Grayson era el más conocedor en cualquier tema relacionado con vínculos sociales. Y si no era él, ¿Quién? Todd tenía tantos problemas que él mismo se sentía más normal a su lado, y además no tenía ánimo para aguantar sus burlas. Uno de los dos acabaría sangrando en el umbral de la mansión Wayne. Y Drake… Damian cortaría, asaría y cenaría con papas como guarnición su propio brazo antes de contar sus problemas al _indeseado_. Su propio equipo tampoco era opción. La nueva supervisora de los Titanes, Koriand'r (antigua anti héroe), era de otro planeta… ¿realmente podía entender la psiquis humana? Sus nuevos compañeros (Raven, BeastBoy, Cyborg y ese cuyo nombre aún no se molestaba en aprender, que recordaba a un escarabajo azul) no le inspiraban la confianza suficiente aún, y los miembros ya veteranos, que a la vez aceptaba como amigos, se reirían de él.

.

Suspiró. Ahora entendía a qué se refería Dick cuando hablaba de como expandir sus amistades sería útil.

.

-Estos días, encuentro que nada me satisface –confesó por fin, resignado.

.

El mayor se acomodó mejor en la silla para prestarle su total atención- ¿Te sientes enfermo?

.

-Mi salud es óptima. El problema es… a nivel cerebral, me parece. No dejo de comparar cada pequeña cosa con su versión mejorada, y me decepciona no hallar nada que la alcance.

.

-¿Su… versión mejorada? ¿Hablas del té?

.

-Es un ejemplo, sí.

.

Con el ceño fruncido en confusión, el mayor siguió el interrogatorio- ¿Y cuál sería el punto de comparación?

.

-Bueno, el que prepara Haruno siempre tiene un sabor especial. No me molesté en pedirle jamás el secreto, ya que podía beberlo en su consultorio o casa cuando quisiera, pero… Ahora que esta de –gruñó la palabra entre dientes- "vacaciones", no consigo nada que se le acerque al que ella prepara. Y no es solo eso… no importa cuántas pastelerías visité, ninguna posee galletas con el mismo gusto y consistencia que las suyas. Y el Ramen que hace para mí las noches de los miércoles… mandé traer distintas variedades directamente de Japón, y me saben insípidos. Y también están las tartas de fruta…

.

Con una sonrisa conocedora y una chispa entre divertida y tierna en sus ojos, Dick alzó una mano- Entiendo, entiendo. Tiene muchas habilidades culinarias, **tu** doctora.

.

Ignorando el énfasis dado en la palabra "tu", el muchacho asintió.

.

-¿Entiendes mi problema, Grayson? Aún le queda semana y media lejos, y casi no he comido esta última que ha pasado.

.

Su interés pasó a preocupación. Estaba bien divertirse a costa de su hermanito, pero no cuando este descuidaba su salud.

.

-¿Cómo es eso?

.

-Me encuentro inapetente –confesó- y desinteresado. No hay nada que capture mi atención, y Haruno es quien suele recordarme que, aun sin hambre, debo alimentarme como es debido. Me concentro en otros asuntos para matar el aburrimiento, y al hacerlo olvido comer. Pero incluso cuando lo recuerdo… me sabe mal.

.

-Dami…

.

Dudoso, el menor lo miró- Quizás estas en lo cierto y me encuentro enfermo.

.

-No, yo creo que… Estas sano. Quizás más que nunca en tu vida, Little D. Todo es completamente normal… Lo que sucede, es que extrañas a Sakura-chan.

.

El muchacho lo miró en blanco- ¿Cómo ella estando visitando a su familia tiene algo que ver con mi ciclo alimenticio?

.

Dick sonrió, emocionado. Hacia bastante quería tener una charla profunda con su hermanito, pero este nunca daba oportunidades. Alzó un dedo, como profesor que imparte lección.

.

-La comida no sabe mal porque no la prepara Sakura, sino porque no la _compartes_ con ella.

.

Damian lo miró. Parpadeó dos veces y suspiró, entre resignado y molesto.

.

-Ya que no puedes parar de decir tonterías, no tiene caso seguir la conversación. Si me disculpas, iré a mi habitación; hoy no tengo deberes con los Titanes ni la escuela.

.

Y con eso, sin dar tiempo a Richard de continuar la charla, se marchó. El acróbata bufó, sintiendo la burbuja de esperanza en su interior desinflarse. Ese niño era demasiado como Bruce para entender sus sentimientos, menos aún para hacer algo al respecto.

.

' _Incluso siendo una psicópata certificada, Dami, me gustaría que hubieras sacado un poco mas de Talia.'_

 _._

No obstante, antes de ir en busca de su padre (para explicar su versión de la situación) lanzó un último vistazo a la puerta por la que su hermanito desapareció. Algo… no estaba bien. Un presentimiento asentado en lo profundo de su ser se lo indicó; Damian no le había dicho todo.

.

.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación, Damian soltó el aire que llevaba conteniendo. La treta, pensada durante toda la noche anterior, había engañado a Dick. Al final es cierto eso de que ser subestimado puede ser útil.

.

Caminó con cansancio hasta su cama y se dejó caer sentado en la misma, reconfortándose en la oscuridad dada por las cortinas cerradas. Apenas un rayo de luz se colaba por estas, permitiendo que al menos se pudiera ver las manos. En silencio, las observó. Apretó los puños.

.

La petición de vacaciones de Sakura a la Liga estaba justificada. Uno de sus hermanos había caído enfermo, y ella debía asistir a su maestra en la operación que lo curaría. De paso, se reencontraría con toda su familia y descansaría del estrés de pasar 15 meses trabajando para los héroes, lejos de lo que le resultaba conocido.

.

Lo que si había sorprendido a más de uno, había sido el rostro sonrojado y nervioso de la joven cuando abandonó su consultorio, maletas (preparadas en la casa y llevadas a la Liga para guardar medicamentos que necesitaría en la cirugía) en mano. Pero claro, ellos no podían saber que ahí dentro, con expresión neutra que no escondía sus mejillas rojas, permanecía el hijo de Batman.

.

 _Flashback._

 _-¿Te vas?_

 _La doctora lo miró sobre el hombro, sosteniendo su frasco de píldoras de soldado._

 _-Ah, sí. ¿No te explicó tu padre?_

 _-Sí, pero no le creí._

 _Detectando un tono acusador, giró completamente para mirarlo._

 _-¿Hay algún problema? Llevo más de un año trabajando aquí. Extraño a los míos…_

 _-No, una visita no es el asunto._

 _-¿Entonces…?_

 _Damian dio dos pasos hacia ella, quedando a menos de un metro de distancia. Su expresión era seria, pero en sus ojos podía ver perfectamente bien la furia y una casi indetectable pizca de dolor._

 _-Nadie, ni siquiera los miembros de la liga, conoce la ubicación de tu aldea, y tu jamás me la has confiado. Batman fue forzado por Superman a creer en tu palabra, pero yo no tengo ningún seguro de que vayas a regresar._

 _Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, primero sorprendidos y luego profundamente heridos._

 _-Prometí que trabajaría aquí por dos años, y aún no ha pasado ese plazo. ¿Acaso me crees con tan poco honor, que no cumpliría mi parte de un trato?_

 _El joven chasqueó la lengua, sin apartar la mirada. No, él no quería decir eso. Pero antes muerto que confesar que… temía que ella no regresara._

 _-Los Teen Titans estamos teniendo misiones cada vez más peligrosas, ahora que el equipo es tan grande. Tu asistencia es completamente necesaria. ¿En este momento nos abandonas? ¿No eres gran amiga de Harper y la West mujer, no sobreproteges a Colin y adoras molestar a los otros dos? ¿No te importamo/? –se detuvo. Tomó aire y se corrigió- ¿No te importan?_

 _El sonido de una bofetada resonó en las paredes con acústica de la enfermería. El rostro de Sakura estaba contraído con dolor, e ira. Su mano, aun alzada tras el golpe, no temblaba, pero se cerró en un puño, tensa._

 _-Mi hermano… 'Tachi-nii me necesita. ¡Tengo que ayudarlo! Tú… Justamente tú, deberías entender como me siento. Tú, que amas tanto a tus hermanos, aunque con RedHood y RedRobin lo disimules… Pero, sin embargo… ¿Me dices que ignore el dolor de mi familia?_

 _La lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla de marfil le dolió al joven Wayne más que el golpe. Sorprendido, pues jamás esperó que ella le permitiera verla llorar así. Sintió como si una mano oprimiera su corazón con fuerza, buscando exprimirlo, cuando detectó la decepción en su faz._

 _-Haruno…_

 _Con un golpe de falda, giró rápidamente y caminó hasta el sector de las camillas, donde su maleta reposaba abierta sobre una. Comenzó a meter frascos casi furiosamente ahí._

 _-¡Te odio, imbécil! Tratando de hacerme sentir culpable, sin querer entenderme, dudando de mí… ¿¡Pues sabes que!? ¡Quizá haga realidad tus temores y me quede allí!_

Eso _lo sacó de su shock. Se acercó a ella, con una expresión casi desesperada._

 _-¡No, Haruno! No entiendes…_

 _-¡Claro que sí! A ti solo te importa tu equipo y tus misiones. ¡Bueno, búscate otra doctora entonces, ya que pienso quedarme en mi aldea y no volver!_

 _Parpadeó, alarmado. Tomándola del brazo, la hizo girar a verlo. Ella se soltó y lo observó con ojos desafiantes, llenos de lágrimas._

 _-¡No puedes hacer eso!_

 _-¡Claro que sí! Al fin y al cabo, para mantener vivo a tus compañeros de misión solo necesitas un doctor cualquiera… ¡A ti no te importo!_

 _Y eso fue todo. Ella no entendía… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía dudar, siquiera un instante, de su valía en su vida? ¿No estaba acaso explícito en cada gesto que tenía para con ella, cada frase suavizada para no herirla (incluso cuando cometía un error), cada obsequio al volver de una misión, cada mirada anhelante que le dirigía, aun sabiendo que ella lo notaba? ¿Cómo podía dudar así de algo que él sentía tan hondo, tan intenso y casi doloroso?_

 _Damian no puede manejarlo más, la intensidad de la situación escapó de sus manos justo cuando ella se soltó de su agarre, rechazando su contacto. Está molesta y guardando sus cosas en un bolso, y maldito fuera si pensaba dejarla marchar sin dejar antes su punto claro._

 _Atacó de frente, sin titubeos y con un tinte de brutalidad que no era propio de su estilo. Arrasó así con la joven, quien al no esperarse semejante arrebato no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Antes de entender lo que sucedía, estaba sentada en la camilla más cercana, junto a su maleta sin cerrar, con el héroe colocado entre sus piernas para mayor comodidad. Las manos sin guantes sujetan el hueso de su cadera y su nuca, manteniéndola fija en aquel beso desesperado._

 _Jadea en su boca pero el instinto toma las riendas. La doctora cierra sus ojos, hundiendo las manos en aquel cabello sedoso y oscuro. Ella también llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo sus emociones._

 _-Robin –gime cuando la lengua de él se atreve a más e invade su cavidad bucal, no hay lugar para delicadezas ni ir despacio._

 _-Damian –corrige él, apretándola con morbo, el anhelo de hombre de oír su nombre en los labios de la mujer (_ **su** _mujer) quemándolo al rojo vivo._

 _No tenía caso negarlo, cuando solo un estúpido no entendería la razón de su taquicardia cada vez que la veía. No había sido una epifanía, ni una revelación momentánea y dramática. Simplemente, se despertó una mañana sabiendo que la quería, o incluso más, y que dejarla libre para ser tomada por cualquier otro no era opción. Había estado esperando un momento más propicio para decírselo a ella, pero maldita sea, este era tan malditamente bueno como cualquier otro._

 _El beso es intenso, torpe en su pasión. Los dientes chocan por la fuerza empleada, los gemidos inundan la estancia y de repente hace demasiado calor._

 _-Damian… -llama ella en un momento de lucidez, luchando para abrir sus ojos verdes, nublados._

 _-Sakura…–acarició con un deje de ternura su mejilla, la otra mano sujetando su cadera con la misma fiereza de momentos atrás, todas sus células pujando para reanudar la acción pausada- ¿Sigues creyendo que no me importa?_

 _En su agitación, Sakura se las arregló para negar. Él sonrió de lado, tomando nuevamente su nuca para acercarla a sí. Había conseguido expresar su sentir sin necesidad de palabras._

 _-Y vamos a asegurarnos de que no se te olvide._

 _End Flashback._

.

-Sakura…- susurró a la oscuridad de su habitación, sus ojos, acostumbrados a esta, descansando en la foto que esa mañana había abandonado sobre su almohada, sabiendo que Alfred no ordenaría el lugar sino hasta medio día. La imagen de la pequeña pelirosa, de cerca de siete años, con una sonrisa a la que dos dientes de leche le faltaban, había sido robada misteriosamente del departamento de la chica tres meses atrás. Ella jamás sospechó. ¿Por qué lo haría? Ni él mismo estaba seguro de haberlo hecho a consciencia.

.

Suspiró, pasando su mano por su rostro, agotado. La falta de una buena alimentación, las noches en vela y la tensión con la que pasaba sus días estaban cobrándole factura, entorpeciendo su cuerpo y bajando las defensas emocionales que tan firmemente había alzado. Fue obra divina que pudiera burlar a Grayson, pero no se dejaba engañar: probablemente, no habría próxima vez. El primer Robin tenía un tipo de súper poder (¿Sentido matern/ eh, sentido de hermano mayor?) que parecía permitirle leer la mente de cualquiera de sus hermanos. Quizás con Drake se le complicaba un poco, pero hasta Damian tenía que admitir que el estorbo adoptado era difícil de anticipar.

.

Se recostó de lado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en la nada. A pesar del descuido al que sometía a su organismo, se sentía inquieto, deseoso de levantarse y correr. No tendría problema, de no ser que no tenía idea de la dirección a tomar.

.

Aunque sospechaba que esto era únicamente porque no sabía hacia donde quedaba Konoha, la aldea de Sakura.

.

Cerró los ojos, resignado como pocas veces en su vida. La necesidad de tener a la peli rosa al alcance de un viaje en moto, cerca para verla cuando desease, de compartir una comida o tarde de películas con ella, se sentía en todo su ser. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan jodidamente dependiente de la kunoichi?

.

Se contuvo, no deseando volver a suspirar (" _-Los suspiros son trozos de felicidad que se escapan, Robin",_ le había dicho _ella_ una vez, entre té y galletas). Ya no tenía energías ni para estar frustrado, el asunto no era algo que podía arreglar así nada más. Debían hablar de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde en la enfermería, sí, pero no podían hacerlo mientras ella estuviera lejos. Incluso si su teléfono ( _imposible de rastrear,_ ¿en que estaba pensando cuando se lo regalo, sin ponerle alguna manera de seguirle la pista?) en teoría tendría señal en su aldea, ella no lo había contactado. Eso debía significar algo… ¿no? ¿Estaría molesta por la pelea o (peor) por lo que ocurrió después? ¿Y si… y si ella no volvía?

.

Sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho, la urgencia de levantarse y correr hacia ella (donde fuera que estuviera) obligándole a apretar las sabanas bajo su cuerpo, para contenerse de hacerlo. Quizás **sí** debería hablar con Grayson… Él sin duda, con todos sus fracasos y problemas con las mujeres, podría ayudarlo a controlar esta turbulencia en su interior.

.

Pero antes de eso, quizá debería darse un baño. Eso podría servir para relajarlo… antes muerto que mostrarse tan nervioso como realmente estaba ante su hermano.

.

Se puso de pie, tirando en un mal movimiento el libro en su mesilla de noche. Este cayó, abierto en la página donde el separador (una lámina de papel, plastificado, con flores secas; sencillo adivinar a quien pertenecía) descansaba. Sus ojos recorrieron por instinto las líneas en el papel, que se sabía ya de memoria.

.

Se permitió un último suspiro, tomando la foto de la doctora y colocándola como un segundo señalador, cerrando cuidadosamente el objeto luego, depositándolo bajo su almohada. Quizás a esto se refería la gente cuando hablaban de las bromas de Dios; si no, no tenía como explicar el grado al que esa simple frase lo hizo sentir identificado.

.

 _Me preguntaron su consumía drogas…_

 _Y les hablé del sabor de tus besos y el olor de tu cuerpo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Fin parte 1.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Notas de autora.**

 **¡Mis amores! Sé que mi ausencia no tiene perdón, y que probablemente muchos habrían preferido actualización de Sue a esto… pero la idea me daba vueltas en la cabeza hace mucho, y además quería darle este regalo de cumpleaños a mi adorada sempai/onee-sama. Quizás no les importe saber, pero no actualizo desde noviembre del año pasado por varios motivos; vacaciones (sin pc y con suerte consiguiendo señal de wifi… ¿¡puede alguien comprenderme y llorar conmigo!?), inicio de clases (último año de escuela, exámenes en la primer semana… help… HELP!), asuntillos familiares… Bueno, como dije, dudo que el motivo pese mucho. Nuevamente, me disculpo. Sepan que estoy trabajando en la actualización de Sue.**

 **Además, esto es oficialmente lo más largo que he escrito (en un solo cap, se entiende). 82 páginas, más de 15.400 palabras… hasta yo me sorprendo. Y es solo la parte uno.**

 **Originalmente iba a ser un bonito y cerrado one-shot. Pero tenía una guía con los pasos de la adicción de Damian, no quería saltearme ninguno, y el cap se iba haciendo más y más largo… Dejarlo aquí fue lo mejor, a mi parecer. Sino, habría tardado aún más en subir nada.**

 **Sinceramente, este último "Paso" lo escribí casi apurada y ni lo revisé. Todos los demás los hice con tanto cuidado que es casi indignante que me dé pereza revisar este…. Pero, ¡ya quiero subirlo! Confío en ustedes para decirme si hay algo mal.**

 **Bueno, como dije, estoy ansiosa por subirlo, asique dejo las notas aquí. No sé cuándo suba la parte dos, pero muy seguramente no será sino hasta después de actualizar SuE. Que tampoco se cuando será…. Jodidos exámenes .**

 **¡Nuevamente, los amo mucho mis chiquitos! Sus comentarios son lo mejor, y sepan que los tengo mucho en cuenta. Espero de corazón que les guste esto; sinceramente, yo misma no podía quitármelo de la cabeza.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Y como siempre, les pido que colaboren salvando al mundo.**

 _ **Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras.**_

 _ **Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.**_

 _ **Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.**_

 _ **Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.**_

 _ **Salva el mundo: comenta.**_


End file.
